Previous work has demonstrated the ability of complement to mediate the cross-reactive binding of tumor specific antibody to normal determinants. This in part has explained the lack of effectiveness of specific antibody to tumor in vivo - the specific antibody molecule binding to a nontumor target (this binding mediated by complement). Further work has demonstrated that this phenomenon relates not only to tumor specific antigen but also relates to murine transplantation antigens.